1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of safety goggles and in particular to one which can be easily manufactured and assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional safety goggles generally includes a primary frame 10 and a lens frame 20. The primary frame 10 is provided at the top of its front side with two raised seats 101 each having an axial through hole 1011 and an upwardly extending tongue 102 located between the two raised seats 101. The lens frame 20 is provided at the top with two cavities 201 aligned with the two raised seats 101 and a recess 202 located between the two cavities 201 and aligned with the tongue 102. The recess 202 is formed with an inclined surface 203 at the front side. The upper portion of the lens frame 20 has an axial through hole 204 aligned with the axial through hole 1011 of the primary frame 10. When in assembly, the raised seats 101 are first fitted into the cavities 201 with the tongue 102 disposed in the recess 202 and then two pins 30 are inserted from two opposite sides into the holes 204 of the lens frame 20 and the holes 1011 of the primary frame 10 see FIGS. 1, 2 and 3). Accordingly, the lens frame 20 is pivotally connected with the raised seats 101 of the primary frame 10, so that when the lens frame 20 is turned down on the primary frame 10, the rim 103 of the primary frame 10 will be just covered by the outer rim 205 of the lens frame 10 thereby making it suitable for protecting one's eyes in gas welding or cutting operation. As shown in FIG. 4, the tongue 102 is made of plastic, so that when the lens frame 20 is turned upwards, the rear side of the recess 202 will be rotated to engage with the tongue 102 so as to keep the lens frame 20 in a fixed position.
However, it is necessary to force two pivot pins 30 into the lens frame 20 and the primary frame 10 in order to join them pivotally together thus requiring a lot of time and effort in the assembly. Furthermore, the goggles are easily damaged when the pivot pins 30 are forced into the lens frame 20 and the primary frame 10. In addition, once the pivot pins 30 are forced into the lens frame 20 and the primary frame 10, it is no longer possible to disengage the lens frame 20 from the primary frame 10 thereby increasing the difficulties in processing operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of safety goggles which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.